


You Know I Can't Make That Promise

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester One Shot, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: One Shot. You and Dean had been dating for a while before you found out who he really was. And though you knew one day it would take him away, you hoped you could share a life with him. Unfortunately that day came where Dean needed to leave for a few days; your gut telling you it would be much longer than what he let on.





	You Know I Can't Make That Promise

* * *

The idea of monsters being real – vampires, werewolves, demons, shapeshifters – seemed like something out of a low budget, two-star, poorly made horror movie. Monsters were tales parents would tell their children to scare the crap out of them, and to ensure they’d stay in bed instead of sneaking out. Vampires and werewolves were sci-fi stories Hollywood would glorify and sexualize to get ratings and more money out of fantasy lovers.

Monsters weren’t real ... until they were.

Meeting Dean Winchester was purely out of luck, or misfortune depending on how one would look at it. Working part-time as a waitress at the local diner, his hazel eyes and smirk, which could do the Devil’s work, lured you in where you found yourself telling him your life story well into the dead of night. It wasn’t until your alarm rang on your phone (the first alarm of many to ensure you woke for your full-time job) when you realized the time. Dean had entered the diner around eight that prior evening, and he had kept you entertained for almost eight hours.

Your conversation left you wanting to know more about him as you had gotten a feeling there was so much more to learn. He intrigued you with his cryptic answers and his avoidance of dishing out personal details about his past. Whenever you would ask a question, he would somehow give a brief answer but always turned it on you. At first you found this a trait no other man had; where else would you find a man who was more interested in learning about you and actually listen than speaking about this quirks and needs and interests, etc. The mysterious man truly seemed like one in a million, until you found out who he really was.

That moment came on the night of your fourth date. Dean had taken you out on a night of bowling – three matches where you had beat him each time, the last game coming close to losing. Afterward the two of you walked around the park late at night, Dean’s hands shoved deep in his pockets while yours swung by your side. The night sky was clear and the stars sparkled brightly overhead. You and Dean were trying to find the different constellations when you felt something hard hit you. Nothing registered until you realized you were on your back with something hovering over you; your eyes saw nothing but the fangs quickly making its way toward your neck. The first gun shot caused you to jump; the second one forced you to beg whatever was happening would end. And it did … once you watched Dean decapitate the being.

Hyperventilation was inevitable after the scene you had witnessed, but Dean was patient with you and helped you move to a different location where he explained everything; he was a Hunter who didn’t hunt animals, but supernatural creatures to protect society. He then went on to explain the creature which attacked you. It was a vampire – part of a vampire coven Dean had been tracking for a few weeks. The attack was retaliation after Dean had killed most of the coven. That was the beginning of the beautiful relationship you had sprung with him.

Two years later, you had learned how to defend yourself against most of the supernatural creatures Dean was aware of. You had gone on hunts with him after days of arguing over whether or not you were going. Dean wanted you safe stating home was the best place for you, but you insisted on accompanying him to ensure he had back-up when needed.

Sitting in your dining room, glasses on, you were going over the financials of the house to budget everything properly. Dean had gone out a few hours prior saying he was meeting a few friends for drinks at the bar a few blocks away. You didn’t mind this as you trusted him with more than just your life; you knew Dean Winchester would never break your trust nor would he do something stupid to jeopardize everything he had built with you.

Hearing the rattle from the door knob, your focus shifted to the door and watched as Dean entered the house, his body language strained. You could see the fear in his eyes and you were immediately alarmed by his stare. “Dean, what’s wrong?” you questioned, rising to your feet and meeting him in the living room.

“I have to go,” was all he said before he darted toward your shared bedroom. From under the bed he pulled a duffel bag which had already been prepared for an easy escape. This sight hurt you as you hated how he had a Plan B.

“Go? Go where?” you questioned, following him. “Dean, talk to me!” Your voice raised as your own fear rose beyond comprehension; you were losing him, this was clear and you knew, by the way he was acting, there was no stopping it.

“Sammy.” Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother, had been dead for over two years; at least, that’s what Dean had explained. To your knowledge, Sam was Dean’s younger brother and Dean held onto a grudge against himself for not saving his brother from Lucifer. “He’s alive and I need to go find him.” You understood and nodded at his words. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you then stepped forward to embrace him in a tight hug.

“Whatever happens, come home to me,” you pleaded, squeezing your eyes shut to hinder the tears threatening to spill.

“You know I can’t make that promise.” You knew, and you watched as Dean turned on his heel and walked out the door with no words, no signs of remorse, and never a word from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a dear friend of mine on Tumblr. Please leave kudos and/or comments with your thoughts on the one shot!


End file.
